Victimas De Amor
by Chobits3
Summary: Han pasado mas de un año desde que conocí a mi novia/asistente… quien lo iba a imaginar que en una aventura que tuve la iba a conocer… sin duda alguna era una chica totalmente adorable y algo asustadiza, Si, estaba enamorada de ella… pero, algo ha empezaado a cambiar SECUELA de SECRET!
1. Chapter 1

**hola...! he vuelto con un nuevo fic es la secuela de mi otro fic "Secret" espero que les guste ya tengo el segundo cap solo espero sus reviews**

**ojala y les guste! :D esta emocionante**

* * *

Han mas de un año desde que conocí a mi novia/asistente… quien lo iba a imaginar que en una aventura que tuve la iba a conocer… sin duda alguna era una chica totalmente adorable y algo asustadiza, cada vez que teníamos un tiempo libre mi oficina se convertía en un cuarto de hotel, obvio cuando ya no había casi personal en la empresa. Si, estaba enamorada de ella… pero, algo ha empezado a cambiar, mi empresa pasaba por un gran convenio con otra empresa vecina, osea la empresa Kotobuki, el cual íbamos a cerrar un trato cuando la vi a ella, a la dueña de dicha empresa… era una joven muy atractiva de cabellera rubia de ojos azules y una tez blanca, con un toque de dulzura, se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa mientras alrededor de dicha mesa estaban los jefes de departamento, me encontraba totalmente perdida en sus ojos, no paraba de verla ni ella a mi, pero ese mágico momento fue interrumpido por una voz que denotaba molestia, sí, esa voz era de mi asistente.

Por un momento olvide que tenia novia… me paso la carpeta un poco molesta, pero bueno… así es ella cuando se trata de trabajo así se pone… afortunadamente pudimos cerrar el trato, mio había salido con la gente de la empresa vecina, mientras yo afortunadamente me quede a solas con la dueña de la empresa.

* * *

Espero que este trato sea bueno para ambas empresas – empezaba a decir un poco nerviosa mientras estrechaba la mano con ella, solo pude ver que ella se empezaba a reír suavemente

Tranquila Tainaka-san, no la morderé, al menos que usted quiera – me dijo seductoramente cerca de mi oído, sentí mi piel ponerse de gallina… ni con Mio sentía esta sensación tan genial

* * *

Pude ver como metía un papelito en el bolsillo de mi saco, y vi como se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta, y vi como salía, me dejo picada por el misterioso papelito en mi bolsillo iba a meter mi mano cuando vi que Mio entraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y venia corriendo para abrazarme.

* * *

¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Jamás te había visto tan centrada en todo un año! – decía con una emoción que ni ella misma podía contenerla, aunque mi cuerpo estuviese ahí mi mente se encontraba con la rubia de hoy y el misterioso papelito – Ritsu, me gustaría quedarme a celebrar hoy contigo pero, debo ir con mis padres el dia de hoy y el resto del fin de semana – vi como rápidamente su rostro de contenta cambiaba al de uno triste.

Tranquila Mio, solo será un pequeño fin de semana – dije con un suave tono de voz

¿Estarás bien sin mí, aunque sea un fin de semana? – me pregunto con carita de perrito triste

Tranquila amor estaré bien, ¿ya tienes tus cosas listas? – pregunte mientras me le quedaba mirando y viendo lo hermosa que es ella, podría decirse que la rubia le hacia competencia a Mio…

* * *

Salimos de mi oficina con directo a la estación del tren, la embarque y vi como se iba alejando, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y me acorde del misterioso papelito.

Pude ver que tenia algo escrito, "**Se que te mueres por verme otra vez… te esperare en el hotel, que esta a dos cuadras de tu empresa a las 8.30" **pero que, ¿cuando había escrito esto? Y en que momento, a lo mejor cuando empezó a firmar el trato… observe la hora de mi celular y solo faltaba una hora para la hora acordada en dicho papel.

* * *

Me encontraba a 50 min de camino para estar 10 min antes de la hora acordada… así que Salí de la estación de trenes y me fui en mi coche lo mas rápido que pudiese ir, tomando atajos para poder llegar antes… al llegar al hotel pude notar que ella se encontraba en recepción y escuche a lo lejos que había pedido una suite para dos personas… cuando le dieron la tarjeta de la habitación se giro y enseguida chocaron nuestras miradas no se porque me sentía tan petrificada con solo verla pero de algo no había duda, es que el simple hecho de verla hoy me hizo desearla… nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, subimos por el ascensor y de repente vi como ella se abalanzo sobre mi y me empezaba a besar, y yo no tarde en corresponderle… necesitaba hacerla mía, al llegar a la habitación empezamos a desvestirnos se podía sentir calor en la habitación no demoramos en despojarnos de nuestras ropas nos dirigimos hacia la cama, salvajemente empuje a la rubia hacia la cama y ella aprovecho el momento para jalarme y caer encima de ella, su piel era tan suave, tan blanca su cabello rubio y sedoso era como ver el sol de cerca, no cabe duda que esto no sea la única vez que lo haga con ella… sus besos eran tan posesivos y salvajes como ella en la cama, no para de penetrarla con mi mano, estuvimos asi por un buen tiempo hasta que ella llego al orgasmo y callo rendida en mi pecho, era como ver a un angel dormir se veía realmente hermosa, poco a poco me empezó a entrar sueño quedándome dormida también.

* * *

**bueno el siguiente cap esta mas detallado la parte final de este primer cap :) **

**espero sus Reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**olaaaa gente perdon por la demora pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la esc**_

_**y bueno pues aqui les dejo el segundo cap y **_

* * *

Han pasado como dos semanas desde lo que paso entre Kotobuki Tsumugi y yo, aun no puedo creer como pude caer tan bajo… engañe a mi novia la amaba demasiado pero ser tentada por Tsumugi era inevitable… "_Desde el comienzo, traté de advertirte  
si juegas con juego, te vas a quemar" _aun recuerdo esa frase no deja de resonar en mi cabeza cada vez que ella habla a mi oficina empiezo a tensarme era como sufrir un acoso, pero el cual me gusta ser acosada…

Trataba de estar normal ante Mio, ella me miraba un poco preocupada pero no podía deja de pensar en la aventura que había tenido con la rubia…

* * *

Amor has estado rara las últimas dos semanas desde que regrese de la casa de mis papas – menciono la pelinegra con un tono de preocupación, quien llevaba puesto una falda por arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de botones ajustada a su cuerpo

No tengo nada amor tranquila – menciono la castaña mientras tomaba por la cintura a su novia… y la llevaba con dirección al escritorio la sentó sobre el, y la castaña la empezó a besar apasionadamente, la pelinegra con sus manos le quito el saco a su novia dejándolo caer al suelo… sus besos cada ves eran mas intensos pero no dejaban de ser lindos para ambas, la castaña empezó a desabotonar botón por botón de la blusa de su pelinegra dejando ver parte de sus pechos que estaban aun cubiertos por el sostén de color negro que llevaba la pelinegra.

* * *

Poco a poco ambas se encontraban desnudas en la oficina de la castaña, la pelinegra no dejaba de besar a su novia… pues sabia que eso la excitaba y la castaña no dejaba de morderla por aquí por allá… los gemidos se empezaban hacer presentes dentro de la habitación, lo único que podía hacer la castaña era callar esos gemidos con besos aunque eso era aun mas excitante, tampoco quería ser descubierta en su oficina aunque la puerta tuviese seguro.

La castaña sabia que si penetraba a su novia los gemidos no lo iba a controlar, solo decidió tocar, acariciarla por encima de su sexo.

Estuvieron asi por mas de 30 minutos hasta que la pelinegra decidió parar pues recordó que se encontraban en la oficina y no en un motel o en su casa, ambas tomaron sus ropas y se la colocaron y trataron de estar lo mas normal para no levantar sospechas de que hicieron cosas de mas en esa oficina.

Pasaron dos horas de trabajo, y la castaña se quedo en su oficina esperando a que la pelinegra regresara de la casa pues había olvidado una carpeta con documentos importantes.

* * *

Señorita Tainaka, alguien la busca – una voz se escucho por el altavoz de la oficina de la castaña

¿Quien es? – preguntó la castaña aun metida en su aburrimiento

La presidenta de las empresas Kotobuki – menciono la segunda asistente de la castaña, al escuchar el apellido la castaña solo pudo tensarse

Déjela pasar y avísame cuando Akiyama llegue – contestaba la castaña con un poco de dificultad

* * *

En menos de un minuto una joven de aproximadamente 1.70 entraba por la puerta de la oficina de la castaña, vestía con una falda por arriba de las rodillas una blusa ajustaba a su hermoso cuerpo dejando caer su bella cabellera rubia.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto inocentemente la rubia mientras miraba como se tensaba la castaña

Bien – contesto con dificultad la chica de ojos melosos - ¡¿Qué te trae por aquí?! – preguntaba entrecortado la castaña

¿Acaso no lo adivinas? – preguntaba seductoramente la rubia

No, no se a lo que vienes – mentía para si misma la castaña, pues sabia perfectamente por que estaba ahí la rubia

Pues si no sabes déjame ayudarte para que sepas – en eso la rubia jalo a la castaña del cuello de su blusa y le planto un beso salvaje.

La castaña al sentir el contacto en sus labios no dudo en corresponder el beso que cada vez subía de tono.

Espera aquí no podemos – decía la castaña con un poco de dificultad por la falta de aire

Pues si quieres nos escapamos – mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa seductora

* * *

La castaña salió de su oficina con la rubia,

* * *

Si Akiyama regresa dile que no tardo que salió algo urgente y que tuve que dirigirme hacia la empresa Kotobuki – menciono la castaña mientras miraba seriamente a su otra asistente – ah! Y dile que no se preocupe, que yo le marco cuando me desocupe – dijo finalmente la castaña antes de perderse en el ascensor.

_Y aquí estamos de nuevo, en la misma situación – _mencionaba la castaña, mientras jalaba a la rubia hacia la habitación

No crees que esto esta mal sabiendo que tienes novia – decía la rubia mientras poseía los labios de la castaña_  
tu nunca me escuchas, yo nunca escucho – _protestaba la castaña, quien no podía controlar los insaciables besos de la rubia_ - y ahora estoy pensando en una manera de escapar – _susurraba la castaña

¿Por qué quieres escapar? – Respondía la rubia cerca del oído de la castaña, quien le había quitado parte de su ropa_  
_pues… _me tienes atrapada en una telaraña y mi corazón es la presa _– jadeaba la castaña, al sentir las manos de la rubia subir por su espalda_  
¿realmente deseas tirar tu corazón? – _pregunto la rubia mientras bajaba el nivel en el que se encontraba, y le daba una mirada interrogativa a la castaña que se encontraba totalmente desnuda ante la rubiaSabes… _Todos han herido a alguien antes – se excuso la castaña - todos han sido heridos por alguien antes – _decía la castaña mientras le daba una mirada seductora a la rubia_ - tu no lo puedes cambiar pero siempre puedes volver por más – _la castaña no dejaba de hablar tan provocativa, que a la rubia hacia estremecer _  
esto es un juego y… ¿nosotros solo somos victimas del amor? – _Preguntaba la rubia quien se encontraba encima de la castaña _- no intentes luchar contra eso, somos víctimas del amor,  
tu no lo puedes decidir, victimas del amor – _dijo finalmente la rubia, mientras besaba los pechos de la castaña mientras la mencionada gemía de placer… la rubia quien se encontraba encima de la castaña no sintió cuando quedo ella debajo de su amante.

* * *

La castaña no paraba de besarla ni penetrarla le gustaba escuchar a esa hermosa joven gemir de tanto placer, pasaron como dos horas cuando ambas chicas por fin habían acabado.

* * *

Creo que esto no debe de seguir – menciono la castaña mientras se acomodaba su ropa

_Ahora te has echado atrás – _decía la rubia quien ya tenia su ropa acomodada

Es que, no le puedo hacer esto a Mio – decía la castaña con una mirada triste_  
_no vengas con eso, ¿_estas huyendo simplemente porque sucedió de nuevo? – _pregunto un poco molesta la rubia… yo sé que _no quieres que se termine – _miraba pícaramente la rubia a la castaña_ - y haces lo que puedes para no volverte fría, tan fría, ahora piensas en las cosas que pensaste que querías decir… _la castaña se quedaba petrificada al ver la mirada de la rubia –_ pero cuando abriste la boca para decirlas no salieron, ¿realmente deseas tirar tu corazón? – _volvió a preguntar la rubia, quien salía del cuarto del hotel dejando a una aturdida castaña…

"_Todos han herido a alguien antes, todos han sido heridos por alguien antes… tu no lo puedes cambiar pero siempre puedes volver por más" – _estaba realmente loca al decirle eso, pensaba la castaña… no quiero engañar a mio no mas, pero… _ "Esto es un juego y nosotros solo somos victimas del amor" _esas palabras dichas por la rubia tampoco dejaba de resonar en su cabeza… _  
"no intentes luchar contra eso, somos víctimas del amor, tu no lo puedes decidir, victimas del amor"  
_

La castaña se vistió lo mas rápido posible y salió de tras de la rubia… cuando por fin logro verla por el pasillo

_¡Tú nunca me escuchas, yo nunca escucho! – _Grito la castaña, quien corría para alcanzar a la rubia - _y ahora estoy pensando en una manera de escapar – _volvía a decir la castaña con un poco de dificultad _- me tienes atrapada en una telaraña y mi corazón es la presa - _ dijo firmemente la castaña mientras miraba seriamente a la rubia. _  
_Entonces… ¿_realmente deseas tirar tu corazón? – _pregunto la rubia, dejando sin palabras a la castaña.

* * *

**_y que tal?! tomatazos?! insultos?! _****_si tal vez esten molestos por dejarlos con la emocion de la respuesta de Ritsu... y se que me odiaran al saber que no tendra mas cap..._**

**_... MENTI...! SI HABRÁ, pero no sera otro cap! SERÁ su SECUELA: I Don't Wanna Be In Love_**

**_y SI de VERDAD QUIEREN su SECUELA... NO se OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS! _**

**_SALUDOS, Y QUE ESTEN BIEN :D _**


End file.
